loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Asami Sato/@comment-24846719-20150215015906
Tvtropes Fridge Brilliance: This episode continues to hint that Asami is in love with Korra. Note how Asami says that she can't wait to see Korra again after all these years. While she is happy to see Mako again is looking forward to catching up with Bolin, it's Korra's return that she is looking forward to the most. Her tone softens and she looks off to the side and smiles at the thought. And later when Tonraq says that Korra had left the Southern Water Tribe six months ago, look at Asami's expression, she looks down right heart broken. It helps to show how much Asami loves Korra that her arrival filled her with joy and her disappearance seems to break her heart. In contrast Mako seems far less interested in Korra's return than Asami does, when he speaks of her return he says it no differently then when he talks about Bolin coming in for the coronation. And later when he learns that Korra had left the Southern Water Tribe six months ago he's exprestion is less heartbroken and more confused in contrast with Asami. This helps show that while Mako is cares for Korra and is concerned for her well being, he doesn't really seem to have any romantic feelings for Korra anymore. Why does Korra write to Asami of all people, why not to Mako or Bolin. Well Mako is her Ex-boyfriend and while they did have feelings for each other Korra never fully trusted Mako after he "Betrayed" by siding with the President over her Tribe. While Bolin is someone who would listen to her he is not the most mature person in the world and learning that one of his best friends is suffering like this could unintentionally hurt him and that is something Korra would never want to do. Asami, however, has always been there for Korra. She was willing to illegally smuggle weapons to the Southern Water Tribe to help in their war against the North. She turned against her own father to save Korra and her friends, when she asked for help to go attack the South and stop Vaatu Asami was the first to volunteer to help. And finally, calling back to the ending of the last season, Asami was the one who took care of Korra and told her that she was there for her should she need to talk. Given that Korra states in her letter that she has tried multiple times to write Asami a letter it is likely that during the three years away, Korra figured out that Asami was in love with her and has started to realize herself that she is in love with Asami. In addition to reintroducing Hiroshi to the viewer, who will become important in the series finally, the episode also continues to develop the relationship between Korra and Asami. After speaking to her father and trying to process her feelings for him out where does Asami go to think? Her office at Future Industries, the Sato mansion, both of which are places she may go to think and also have a strong ties to her father. But instead Asami goes to Avatar Korra Park where Korra's statue is located. It is more then likely that Asami goes to the park to be closer to Korra, which implies that Asami is love with Korra thus setting up her future relationship with her at the end of the series. In the light of the finale, the way Korra reacts to their arguments neatly sums up their relationships. Korra accidentally causes the argument with Asami by being concerned with Asami's reconciliation with her father and is quick to apologize for it. Mako and Korra argue over how trustworthy Korra's intuition is over saving Wu and both are quick to blame each other over it. It reminds the audience that Korra and Mako broke up because of how quickly they got into arguments with each other while foreshadowing how Korra and Asami get together: Korra apologizes to Asami for being gone for 3 years and comforts Asami over her father's death. Throughout the rescue we see that Korra and Asami are working in perfect sync without so much as a word, while Mako is a step behind the two. While chasing down Wu's kidnappers both girls ignore Mako while not even questioning what the other has planned. When they find the truck Asami pulls the car close enough to the edge of the road so Korra can jump on top of said truck. When Team Avatar get on the train that Korra says is holding Wu, Mako doubts her abilities and voices his concerns, being rather critical of Korra, while Asami shows no sign of doubting and just continues to search the train while Mako and Korra begin to argue with one another. This is a problem Mako and Korra had in the past and continues to show why they broke up, while simultaneously showing how well Korra and Asami work together. Note how Korra hugs Asami to how she hugs Mako. With Asami the hug is very intimate with the Korra firmly embracing Asami, the same goes for her. In contrast she gently hugs Mako while keeping him at slight distance. Again this is a subtle clue to Korra & Asami's growing relationship while also showing that Mako is now just a close friend to Korra. The scene where Asami yells at Korra, the first and only time she does so, was seen by many fans as forced and didn't fit the character. However, Asami is has her own issues which are more then likely being further complicated by her romantic feelings for Korra. Asami brought Korra a cup of tea because she "thought Korra might be cold". This despite the fact that Korra is an airbender, a firebender and a native of the South Pole. Whether it was platonic or romantic, it's pretty clear that the tea was simply pretext to come over and talk. Korra getting together with Asami is part of this theme of compassion. Season 3 ended with a broken Korra receiving comfort by Asami. Season 4 ends with Korra comforting Asami over the death of her father, showing how far Korra has come. Their relationship starts only after Korra is finally able to return the favor. Mako knew about Korra and Asami. His last line to Korra (promising he'll always have her back, no matter what) sounds a lot like either an old flame promising he won't get in the way of a new relationship or someone from a slightly homophobic society assuring their friend they don't care about that (though we don't actually know how the Avatarverse views homosexuality). Further, earlier in season 4 he was the first one to notice that something was up with Korra and Asami (he asks "What's up with you two?" when they're flirting in Reunion), and is clearly a little bewildered at what's going on. It seems like he figured it out on his own at some point, and this was his way of telling Korra "Go get 'er." He is, after all, a detective. Korra and Asami has a private one-to-one talk to the backdrop of purple mountains. If you know what the bisexual pride flag looks like, then you will realize the shades of purple used are the same as the flag What cements the bisexual theme even further is when Korra and Asami walks towards the portal, the avian-faced eel spirit makes a reappearance again, and guess what his colors are! The spirit's body waves above Korra and Asami like flag as if to make it more obvious, yet subtle way that they are in a relationship together!